Stay With Me
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: sequel of Eyes,Nose,Lips. Ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, dan perasaan yang samar-samar. SEVENTEEN MEANIE / MINWON COUPLE! / RNR!


―εϊз―

Stay With Me

(Sequel of Eyes, Nose, Lips)

 _inspired by Taeyang ft GDragon - Stay With Me_

by tinkeurbxlle aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Main Pairing: Meanie

Warning! AU!Slice of life, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, angst & hc gagal yg bikin muntah tuju hari tuju malem

Length: Oneshoot

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

.

p.s. italic is flashback, but not at all. ((ngerti gak sih-_-))

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Wonwoo baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya pagi ini dan disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enakㅡseluruh teman sekelasnya tampak sendu. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berisik hingga membuat Wonwoo sakit kepala.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, semakin bingung. Tentu saja. Ia melihat Jeonghan yang menangis tersedu disebelah Seungcheol. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung berjalan menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jeonghan-ah, wae geurae?" Tanya Wonwoo langsung. Jeonghan langsung memeluk Wonwoo dan menangis dipelukannya. Wonwoo langsung melotot pada Seungcheolㅡmengira Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan menangis.

"Seungcheol, kau apakan Jeonghan hingga dia nangis begini, hah?" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeonghan agar sang empu lebih tenang. Seungcheol menghela nafas. Wonwoo kembali bertanya-tanya saat Seungcheol menggunakan jarinya untuk menghapus air matanya yang menggenang.

Merasa Seungcheol tidak akan menjawab, Wonwoo mendengus. "Ih. Kau malah ikutan menangis! Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, Wonwoo-ie. Mingyu." Ujar Jeonghan lirih dan tersendat.

Mendengar nama Mingyu, nafas Wonwoo langsung tercekat. Seketika perasaan buruk menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo, berusaha tenang.

Jeonghan menangis semakin kencang, membuat Wonwoo kalut. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Mingyu. Mata Wonwoo berpindah pada tempat duduk Mingyu yang kosong. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia semakin kesal ketika Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seungcheol! Jeonghan! Ada apa dengan Mingyu, hah?!" Bentak Wonwoo kesal.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya lagi. "Ia.. Kecelakaan. Mingyu mengalami pendarahan berat dikepalanya. Tengkoraknya retak."

Bagaikan dihujam banyak tombak, hati Wonwoo sangat tertusuk. Air mata langsung keluar begitu saja. Wonwoo menangis dengan deras, lebih deras dibanding Jeonghan. Namun seperti biasa, Wonwoo hanya terisak dan tidak berani berteriak bahkan mengeluarkan suara. Sekalipun ia merasa sangat sesak dan ingin berteriak.

"Seungcheol-ah. Aku tidak ingin bercanda saat ini." Ujar Wonwoo tenang. Seungcheol menggeleng lemah. "Aku serius, Wonwoo."

"S-sekarang, dia dirawat dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo, terisak. Isakannya mulai membesar.

"Seoul National Hospital." Jawab Seungcheol. Ia beralih memeluk Wonwoo yang menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan.

"Wonwoo, berteriaklah selagi itu membuatmu lega."

Tangisan Wonwoo pecah seketika. Ia berteriak bahkan memukul punggung Seungcheol sebagai pelampiasan kesesakan dadanya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa percaya akan semua ini. Baru kemarin sore Mingyu meninggalkannya. Baru kemarin sore ia melihat wajah tampan Mingyu. Dan pagi ini, Mingyu dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan kabar bahwa dirinya kecelakaan. Wonwoo mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesah amarah dan kesedihannya dipelukan Seungcheol. Walaupun Seungcheol merasa sakit karena dipukul, ia tetap memeluk erat Wonwoo. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya tidak lebih sakit dibanding rasa sesak yang dialami Wonwoo.

"Mingyu bodoh! Mingyu idiot! Apa kau ingin membuatku semakin kacau hah?! Kau tega?! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kabar semenyebalkan ini, hah?!" Marah Wonwoo masih menangis. Jeonghan yang mendengar semua ucapan Wonwoo semakin merasa sesak hingga membuat tangisannya kembali membesar. Jeonghan beralih memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Wonwoo-ah.. Jangan seperti itu. Kau seperti itu seakan-akan menangisi Mingyu yang sudah meninggal." Ucap Jeonghan, ia tersenyum dan mengusap airmatanya sendiri juga air mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih menangis, namun sudah lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. "Ne, Jeonghan-ah. Maafkan aku sudah memeluk Seungcheol."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan sahabat." Jeonghan tersenyum dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol, apa punggungmu sakit? Maafkan aku."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian berdua ke toilet. Terutama kau, Wonwoo. Wajahmu sangat kacau."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Seragammu lebih kacau. Ya sudah, Jeonghan, ayo ke toilet."

"Ne. Ayo Wonwoo."

Sementara Wonwoo dan Jeonghan ke toilet, Seungcheol ke ruang olahraga untuk mengambil seragam cadangannya yang ia simpan dilokernya di ruang olahraga.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Maafkan kami. Tapi pasien bernama Kim Mingyu sudah dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya dan akan menjalani perawatan di Amerika." Ujar salah satu resepsionis.

Wonwoo menahan isakannya. "Sebegitukah parahnya keadaannya?"

"Ne. Menurut data yang saya dapat, terjadi keretakan di tengkorak bagian belakangnya dan pendarahan hebat. Ia divonis kehilangan seluruh memorinya. Kemungkinan untuk Mingyu mengingat seluruh memorinya hanya satu koma dua persen."

Hati Wonwoo tertohok mendengarnya.

Jadi... Mingyu akan melupakannya? Melupakan seluruh kenangan mereka?

"Begitu... Ya sudah. Terimakasih, saya permisi dulu."

"Sama-sama, dik."

Wonwoo berbalik dan menunduk, berjalan mendekati Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang menunggu dipintu masuk rumah sakit. Air matanya menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya. Pikirannya negatifnya sudah kemana-mana.

"Wonwoo-ah? Wae?"

"Hiks. Seungcheol-ah. Jeonghan-ah." Wonwoo kembali terisak dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol yang mengerti keadaan Wonwoo langsung membawa mereka menjauhi area rumah sakit dan kembali ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Wonwoo tidak berhenti menangis didalam taksi. Tapi ia juga tidak mengeluarkan isakan sama sekali. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sangat kagum pada Wonwoo, terutama Jeonghan. Karena dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengatur tangisan.

"Wonwoo-ah, Mingyu kenapa?" Tanya Jeonghan setelah mereka sampai ke dalam kelas. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya.

"Divonis amnesia. Sekarang keluarganya membawanya ke Amerika."

"Jinjja?!"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum getir. Jeonghan langsung memeluk Wonwoo dari samping.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin." Ujar Jeonghan lirih. Wonwoo menggeleng dipelukan Jeonghan.

"Aku ingin. Tapi menangisinya seperti orang gila tidak akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan ke gereja setelah ini."

Jeonghan tersenyum akan kedewasaan Wonwoo. Ia kemudian memeluk Wonwoo lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Dan kemudian berakhir Seungcheol yang mengantar Wonwoo sampai kegereja.

ㅡo00oㅡ

 _6 bulan kemudian._

Mingyu terdiam. Memandang samar wajah manis sang rapper salah satu peserta kontes menyanyi pergrup tingkat Nasional yang diadakan disekolahnya. Group tersebut mempunyai suaranya indah, emosi mereka dalam menyampaikan arti lagu itu juga begitu apik. Bahkan Mingyu bisa melihat ketiganya, terutama si rapper manis itu mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Kulit Mingyu merinding mendengar suaranya.

Semuanya terasa sangat familiar.

Mingyu berlari ke arah kursi para dewan juri berada. Salah satu juri disana adalah sahabatnya, Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah!" Panggil Mingyu. Seokmin menoleh.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh! Grup yang satu itu sangat bagus, kau tak bisa lihat seluruh penonton terdiam karena suara juga emosinya?" ujar Seokmin sebal.

Mingyu tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda atau sekedar giggles.

"Siapa nama anak itu? Dari sekolah mana?"

"Eh? Anak yang mana? Mereka ada tiga orang, bodoh."

"Yang mendapat bagian rapp barusan."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Ugh. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, tingkat dua Hyowon High School."

"Terimakasih."

Jeon Wonwoo.

Terasa begitu familiar. Apa sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu dan saling mengenal?

Mingyu berlari ke belakang panggung, tepat diruang laboraturium Bahasa. Ia harus menemui anak itu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tepat sekali saat ia ingin membuka pintu laboraturium, anak itu keluar sambil memegang selembar tisu dan mengelap air matanya. Anak itu bahkan menabrak tubuh Mingyu. Mungkin ia tidak lihat kalau ada Mingyu disana.

"Ah! Jwesonghamnida, sunbae-nim. Jwesonghamnida." Ucap Wonwoo, si anak manis. Mingyu menatap rambut cokelat anak itu. Seperti beberapa detik lalu, semuanya sangat familiar.

"Apakah...aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" ujar Mingyu pelan.

"Eh?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG!

"M-min..Mingyu? A-apa kau Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Mingyu mengulang pertanyaan awalnya.

"Wonwoo-ah! Katanya kau ingin- eh? Mingyu?!"

Mingyu menoleh kesuara yang kali ini benar-benar asing. "Siapa kau?"

Bahu Wonwoo bergetar. Ia tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya ketika mendengar suara orang terkasihnya yang telah berbulan-bulan pergi ke Amerika demi menjalankan operasinya, tanpa tahu akan selamat atau mati disana.

Jeonghan yang melihat sahabatnya menangis langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan membiarkannya menangis didalam pelukannya.

Tangisan Wonwoo tak lagi dalam diam. Ia mulai menjerit bahkan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bergumam kata demi kata yang tidak dapat didengar dengan jelas- karena tangisan yang semakin mengeras dan menuntut.

Jeonghan yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, juga menitikan air matanya juga. Memang tak seheboh Wonwoo. Tapi ia tahu betapa sesaknya hati Wonwoo sekarang.

Sementara Mingyu? Ia terdiam. Membisu ditempat melihat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan menangis disana. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai pintu kembali terbuka, memunculkan sesosok yang cukup tampan yang langsung memasang wajah shocknya.

"Ada apa ini?! Astaga Mingyu?! Kau kemana saja?!"

Mingyu lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau siapa?"

Seungcheol menghela nafas kecewa. Ia ingat beberapa bulan lalu, Mingyu di vonis amnesia. Dan yah- sudah sewajarnya Mingyu melupakannya.

"Kau kenal mereka berdua? Mengapa mereka menangis?"

Seungcheol terdiam. Ia beralih kepada Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu, menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kedalam backstage. Setelahnya, Seungcheol kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Kita butuh bicara."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Mingyu mendengarkan penjelasan Seungcheol mengenai siapa dirinya, siapa Jeonghan, siapa Wonwoo.

Mendengar seluruh penjelasan Seungcheol, ia mulai mengingat siapa itu Wonwoo di kehidupannya. Kepalanya berdenyut, menahan emosi karena mendengar betapa jahat dirinya sebelum kecelakaan. Ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, kenapa memorinya memutar kejadian yang menyedihkan? kenapa bukan yang membahagiakan? Demi apapun, ia tidak butuh potongan menyedihkan itu untuk kembali ke kehidupannya.

Nafas Mingyu memburu menahan emosi serta nangis. Seungcheol memegang pundaknya, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Mingyu. Lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan dirimu sendiri... Get well soon, btw. Maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu waktu itu."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. "Seungcheol, bisa kau berikan aku nomor ponsel Wonwoo?"

"Tentu saja. Kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya lagi, Mingyu."

Mingyu terkekeh tak ikhlas. "Tak akan, Seungcheol. terimakasih untuk bantuanmu. Senang bisa mengenalmu kembali."

"Yah- begitulah. Omong-omong, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku disini. Emosiku tak kunjung reda, haha." jawab Mingyu sambil meremat ponselnya. Dalam hati ia hanya berdoa agar ponselnya tak retak.

Seungcheol mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ya. Jeonghan pasti menungguku."

Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya. Namun Mingyu memanggil namanya hingga ia menoleh lagi.

"Jika ia tidak keberatan... Bisakah ia datang menemuiku disini?"

Seungcheol menatap sendu Mingyu yang berkata lirih dengan mata yang mengarah ke meja.

"Akan kukatakan padanya."

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ini sudah tiga jam setelah Mingyu duduk disini, ditemani tiga cangkir espresso yang sudah habis sejak tadi. Ponselnya sedari tadi bergetar, itu panggilan masuk dari Seokmin. Kompetisi sudah selesai, ia pasti mengajaknya untuk berdiskusi akan menang kalahnya peserta.

Geram, akhirnya ia menerima telepon dari Seokmin.

" _Kau kemana saja?! Cepat kesini."_

"Aku tidak ikut berunding. Apapun keputusan kalian aku dukung. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

Dan kemudian telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Mingyu.

Ia kembali berdiam diri. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja sementara matanya memancarkan kekosongan. Segelintir memori bahagia bersama namja yang diketahui bernama Wonwoo itu mulai tampak di pikiran Mingyu. Itu cukup membuat ia semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Dan memori terakhir sebelum ia mengalami amnesianya kembali muncul. Tangannya memukul keras kepalanya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan orang-orang katakan akan dirinya yang terlihat seperti masokis menyedihkan. Ia hanya butuh Wonwoo kembali padanya.

Tapi... Apakah Wonwoo mau menerimanya setelah apa yang ia perbuat dulu?

Pikirannya semakin kacau, perasaannya berkecamuk. Apalagi mengingat Wonwoo tidak datang kesini sejak ia menitip pesan ke Seungcheol.

Wonwoo pasti enggan menemuinya.. Mingyu menghela nafas berat. Kenapa ia begitu menyedihkan?

"M-min-mingyu..."

Mingyu tersentak kaget. Seketika badannya meremang, panas dingin mendengar suara yang begitu lembut dan lirih ditelinganya.

Mingyu bahkan tak mampu bergerak apalagi berbicara sekedar menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk. Lidahnya kelu. Ia takut salah berbicara. Dan Wonwoo yang juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. itu membuat suasana semakin canggung saja.

"A-Apa ka-bar?" Ujar Wonwoo, suaranya mulai agak keras, dan serak. Seperti suara orang habis menangis.

"Aku baik." Mingyu mengambil nafasnya. "Duduklah."

Wonwoo dengan ragu mendudukan dirinya didepan Mingyu. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu yang harus ia akui, semakin lama semakin tampan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"hah? apa?" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Mingyu. Ia reflek mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kabarmu."

"Ah- baik." jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

Kemudian hening.

Keduanya saling sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apalagi Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan ini. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dan mengatakan Mingyu ingin bertemu dengannya.

bukankah Mingyu terkena amnesia?

atau Mingyu hanya bermain drama?

Spekulasi kedua membuat dirinya mengernyit kesal.

"Jadi..."

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar suara lirih Mingyu, kemudian ia memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam.

"Selama aku tak ada, apa kau baik saja?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat, menantikan jawaban dari Wonwoo. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang belum mau menatapnya tengah menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Tentu, aku baik-baik saja.."

Hening lagi.

"Operasimu lancar?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau tidak lancar, mungkin aku sudah mati, Wonwoo-ah." kemudian terkekeh.

Badan Wonwoo meremang mendengar Mingyu yang kembali menyebut namanya. Apa benar Mingyu mengalami amnesia? Ia jadi termakan emosi spekulasinya.

"Mingyu-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa... apa kau mengingatku?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang menundukan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baru saja mengingatmu, berkat bantuan Seungcheol."

Wonwoo mendesah lega. Berarti Mingyu tidak sedang bermain drama dengannya.

"Kenapa? Kau fikir aku bermain drama huh?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Bisa saja, kan? Kau kan begitu jahil."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Memangnya, kejahilanku dulu apa saja?"

"Mmmm banyak sekali." Wonwoo menatap keluar kafe, matanya bak menerawang sesuatu. "Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, kiriman kotak besar yang membuat setengah jamku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk mendapatkan secarik kertas bergambar hati. Menyebalkan."

Mingyu tertawa. Benarkah dulu ia sejahil itu? Ya Tuhan... Dulu Ia dan Wonwoo pasti begitu bahagia. Dan bodohnya ia yang malah membuat kebahagiaan itu hancur.

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya lagi-lagi berdenyut. Ia berharap memori bahagianya bersama Wonwoo dapat kembali, menghapus segala memori menyakitkan yang kembali lebih dulu.

"M-mingyu? Kau tak apa?" panggil Wonwoo. Mingyu dapat mendengar nada gelisah dari namja berwajah emo nan manis itu.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kan namja kuat!"

"Heleh, kuat kuat- kepalamu. minum air es saja langsung batuk."

"Benarkah?" Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dulu, ketika kau batuk, suaramu jadi seperti angsa keselek biji salak. Jelek banget." ujar Wonwoo lagi.

Sepertinya aura canggung diantara mereka sudah menghilang. Keduanya mulai jatuh ke obrolan yang menguak masa lalu mereka yang Mingyu lupakan.

Wonwoo bahkan sudah mulai berani memukul punggung tangan Mingyu ketika Mingyu melontarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel. Mingyu bahagia sekali entah kenapa. Sesuatu didalam dirinya menghangat, yang semula hanya datar kemudian menjadi berdetak.

Setelah siuman dari satu setengah bulan komanya, ia hanya bisa merasakan kekosongan. Ia bahkan sempat bertanya, untuk apa ia ada disini? Tapi sekarang, ia baru merasa hidup. Ia seperti baru mendapatkan semangat hidupnya.

Wonwoo.

Namja berwajah emo nan manis ini adalah tujuannya, dan alasannya untuk hidup kembali.

"Yakk Kim Mingyu kau tidak mendengarku ya?!" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada geram.

Tangan kurus Wonwoo kembali memukul tangan Mingyu dengan gemas. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tangan yang dipukulnya itu menggenggam tangannya.

Wonwoo otomatis membeku, ia merasakan ibu jari Mingyu mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti mau meledak. Nafasnya pun ikut tersendat.

"Wonwoo, margamu apa?"

"Jeon. Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu menautkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang masih tersenyum tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo ya. Nama yang begitu indah. Namun akan lebih indah lagi jika diganti menjadi Kim Wonwoo."

"He-eh?! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Wonwoo merasa dirinya deja vu. Dulu, di kafe ini...

 _"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?"_

 _Namja berwajah tampan nan dingin itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya. Ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan namja yang bertanya barusan langsung duduk diseberangnya._

 _"Kau siswa SMP Saewom?"_

 _Namja emo itu mengangguk. "Iya."_

 _"Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?"_

 _"Jeon Wonwoo. Kelas 7A."_

 _Namja dengan wajah dingin nan tampan itu tersenyum. "Jeon Wonwoo ya. Nama yang begitu indah untuk didengar. Tapi, akan lebih bagus lagi kalau namamu diubah menjadi Kim Wonwoo."_

 _Wonwoo- si namja emo itu hampir saja tersedak cokelat panasnya yang ia pesan dan membulatkan matanya. "HEH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_

 _Dan lelaki dingin namun tampan itu tertawa. "Nevermind. Aku Mingyu, 7D. Senang mengenalmu, Wonwoo."_

 _Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali fokus dengan cokelat panasnya._

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Mingyu tertawa-tawa disana.

"Sialan. Kau sengaja membuatku malu ya?" ujar Wonwoo sinis.

Mingyu menggeleng seraya menetralkan gelak tawanya, dan kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Tidak, kali ini aku serius."

Mingyu berdeham, dan kemudian mengambil nafas.

"Jeon Wonwoo, mari lupakan semua memori buruk tentang kita dan ayo merajut kebahagiaan bersama."

Wonwoo sweat drop. Mingyu pun begitu.

"You're look very silly, idiot." ujar Wonwoo yang ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa karena gugup.

"Aku gugup!" Mingyu meringis sendiri. "Baiklah. Kali ini aku serius."

Mingyu menarik nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Wonwoo... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku sekarang, mengingat- sebenarnya aku tidak ingat- halah. Intinya, aku mendengar seluruh cerita putusnya kita dari Seungcheol. Astaga aku mulai bodoh lagi."

Wonwoo kembali menahan tawanya karena- Oh, man! melihat Mingyu gugup itu jarang sekali. Karena pria itu cenderung full-of-confident. Bahkan ketika pertama kali Mingyu menembak Wonwoo pun, si yang tinggi hanya memberikan permen karet yang dibungkus kertas kado, yang ternyata dituliskan sesuatu.

 _Wonwoo, setelah kau membaca ini, kau adalah kekasihku. Tak ada protes._

 _tertanda, Mingyu tampan._

fyi, kertas itu masih ada, masih tertempel apik di meja belajarnya.

"Hih, masa bodoh. Aku tak pintar memilih kata. Kembalilah padaku, Wonwoo. Aku janji, aku tidak akan membaca ulang buku ini. Aku akan menulis lembaran baru sebagai sequel dari cerita kita, menuntun buku baru hingga berakhir bahagia.." ujar Mingyu sambil meremat tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Ia teramat bahagia. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kini, mata nya kembali mengeluarkan air mata- air mata kebahagiaan. Sejak putus, perasaannya kepada Mingyu sama sekali tak berubah.

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut dibawah Wonwoo yang duduk di kursi. "Jangan menangis, nanti semakin jelek."

"Kurasa kau butuh kaca agar bisa tahu betapa lebih jeleknya kau dibanding diriku." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap air matanya.

Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku itu tampan, Wonwoo."

"Terserahmu."

Detik kemudian, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kedekapannya, membagi sensasi berdebar satu sama lainnya, dan membagi cinta ditiap detik pelukan mereka. Oh, dan tak lupa membagi kehangatan- karena sekarang ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

Karena, balikan itu memiliki dua tujuan berbeda. tergantung kalian mau memilih yang mana.

 **pertama.)** ibarat kau membaca buku dua kali, padahal kau tahu akhirnya akan sama saja.

atau yang

 **kedua.)** kau akan membuka lembar baru, membuat sequel dari ceritamu yang awal, belajar dari kesalahan yang ada, dan dikemas hingga membuahkan akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

 _How_ _'_ _ve you been?_

 _It_ _'_ _s awkward between us right now_

 _I just wondered, everything feels so strange_

 _I pretend to be cool and start talking to you_

 _So you won_ _'_ _t be uncomfortable_

 _The atmosphere gets better at our cute jokes_

 _Even when I get serious sometimes,_

 _You just take it lightly_

 _Was so lonely, you know how I feel_

 _I_ _'_ _ve waited all day_

 _You pretend to be strong on_

 _Purpose to push me out_

 _But you_ _'_ _re softer than anyone else_

 _Won_ _'_ _t you stay with me, come to me_

 _Your lips don_ _'_ _t agree but your eyes_

 _Tell me you want me_

 _For worse or for better_

 _please stay with me forever._

 _ **Taeyang ft. GDragon - Stay With Me**_

.

.

Dan satu lagi.

 _Jodoh pasti bertemu._

 **ㅡ** **END** **ㅡ**

YASHHH ini sudah selesai! ((sebenernya sejak seminggu yang lalu HAHAHA))

Alhamdulillah meanieku yang benar-benar pertama akhirnya launching juga.

Terimakasih BIGBANG's Taeyang Youngbae yang telah memberikan inspirasi dari lagunya sehingga terciptalah fanfic ini.

Btw maaf sih, aku masukin unsur humor. Btw ini ngena gak sedihnya? pasti enggak. anjuer.

Bodo amat. yang penting kelar.

Dan terimakasih juga untuk para reviewers di fanfic Eyes Nose Lips nya. Aku begitu bahagia meskipun agak kecewa karena tidak memenuhi targetku :")

Baiklah. Akhir kata, mohon berikan aku review kritik saran. dan jgn lupa fav&follow jg yaah wkwkw

pls tungguin ff ff meanieku selanjutnya!

bhay bhay~~

p.s. BESOK AKA 2 JANUARI SAYA ULANG TAHUN LOH. AYO UCAPIN BIRTHDAY SAYA VIA TWITTER /dian31960903 LIHATLAH BALON2 DARI PROFILEKU (?)


End file.
